total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Tyler Overview Despite being on opposite teams in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, both Cameron and Tyler have grown to like each other and became to be great friends. Eventually in the series, Tyler joins Cameron's alliance with Cody, Duncan, and Sky. This is for Tyler to assure that he makes it far with his friends. Both Cameron and Tyler reach the Merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. This is gives them more interaction throughout the game. Both have proven to be formidable players in challenges. They both make the Final 4/3 together. Cameron ended up winning the last challenge, and as a reward got to choose who to bring to the Final with him. Either Sky or Tyler. He chose Sky, saying that Tyler is a huge threat in the Final 2. Tyler has no hard feelings, but ended up voting for Sky to win, instead of Cameron. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Cameron and Tyler become friends as they congratulate each other on winning a point for their respective teams! In the end, Cameron was about to be voted out, and Tyler saved him by getting everyone to vote out Dave! Volleybrawl At the elimination ceremony Cameron is seen rooting for Tyler, hoping that he isn't eliminated! Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler comforts Cameron when he lost a point and says its okay, you'll get it next time! This makes Cameron happier and they become better friends. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train There was no interaction between Tyler and Cameron, as Cameron has fallen sick in this episode and wasn't active. But Tyler hopes Cameron will feel better, and join again with the game. Both are seen standing in aww, when Dawn and Noah kissed. Topple on the Luck Players Tyler is very happy to see Cameron much better than last episode. Tyler asked if Cameron's team was alright after Chris shocked them with the Electric Collars around their necks, and Cameron responded with a "I'm okay". Cameron congratulated Tyler on winning the challenge in the end. Tyler was happy to see Cameron gain a Marshmallow at the Elimination Ceremony. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Tyler was amazed at the speed and strength Cameron had in the challenge as he won every round back to back for his team. Tyler congratulated Cameron on the win, and Cameron replied with a thank you and that he hopes Tyler does not get eliminated at the Elimination Ceremony, as Tyler deserves to be in the game then a lot of people still in the game. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Tyler is still amazed that Cameron won the last challenge all by himself for his team. When the Final 10 found out that they had Merged, both Cameron and Tyler were very happy. Before the challenge started Chris threw a smoke pellet at the remaining contestants, in which it made them faint. Cameron was the first to faint, and Tyler was shocked when Cameron fell to the ground, but soon after, Tyler also fainted. Throughout the challenge, Cameron and Tyler scored points, and both congratulated each other when they scored one. But in the end, both failed to win, and Lindsay and Noah won the challenge. At the Elimination Ceremony, Cameron and Tyler both were deemed safe. And both were stoked to reach the Final 9 together. Puzzle Riot Cameron wakes up feeling very happy, as he has two new contestants with him, Cody, and Duncan. Tyler also is very happy to be in an cabin with more than two people in it, and Tyler is very glad to know Cameron, Cody and Duncan will be in the cabin, as they are his friends. In the challenge, Tyler had to mock Cameron's mother. This upset Tyler a lot, as Cameron is his friend. Tyler said sorry in advance, in which Cameron said "well it's a challenge". Cameron ended up insulting his own mother as well. Throughout the challenge both Cameron and Tyler earned a decent amount of points being three points. But Noah ended up winning the challenge. Both, Cameron and Tyler congratulate him on the win. At the Elimination Ceremony, both Cameron and Tyler were deemed safe and are thrown Marshmallows! Both, Cameron and Tyler were devastated when Lindsay was eliminated in the end. Tyler and Lindsay kissed their goodbyes and Cameron stood in awe. Korean Teaching or Learning Both Cameron and Tyler woke up with happy thoughts that they are in the Final 8, with all their friends. On the way to the challenge, both were talking to each other, trying to get to know each other more. Tyler mentioned how Cameron won a single challenge all by himself for his team. Cameron just replied and said that he didn't know what came over him. At the challenge, Cameron ended up winning the challenge with Noah. Tyler congratulated them both on the win. When Tyler learnt that the winners can choose someone to have Immunity as well and have a Korean Dinner with them, Tyler was hugely hoping that it would be him that they chose. In which they did, Tyler ran up to them and hugged both of them, and said thanks. At the Korean Dinner, Cameron, Noah and Tyler were discussing who they think should go home. They decided on Gwen because she was carried all they way to the Final 8, and that she doesn't deserve a higher place. They also decided on Courtney, as she is starting to become a tough player, and is very negative all over the place. At the Elimination Ceremony, their plan worked, and Courtney and Gwen were eliminated together. Supreme Chef Auto At the beginning of the episode, Cameron greets Tyler when he walked outside the cabin. Tyler yawns and says goo-morning. Both also greeted the rest of the remaining 4 contestants. Both also congratulated Sky, on being the last girl left in the competition. Chris announced the challenge to the remaining contestants, he also demands them to run to the challenge are, in which everyone moaned and started running. When they got to the challenge area, Chris was waiting there with Lindsay. This makes both Cameron and Tyler very happy. Tyler immediately ran to Lindsay and started hugging and kissing each other. Cameron stood in watching in wonder. Cameron soon greeted Lindsay, saying that Tyler missed her a tonne. Throughout the challenge Cameron and Tyler are seen congratulating each other, whenever they scored a point for themselves. Later on, Tyler finds out that Cody is planning to get rid of him. This saddens Tyler a lot, in which he got Cameron and his alliance to vote out Cody the next time get, as Cody won immunity. But in a surprising twist Cody must give Immunity away, in which Cody gave Sky Immunity, to assure he can still vote out Tyler at the Elimination Ceremony. At the Elimination Ceremony, both Cameron and Tyler vote out Cody, to assure safety for each other in the game. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze In this episode, there wasn't much interaction between Cameron and Tyler. As both are very concentrated in the challenge, as it is Final 4 tomorrow. But they are seen congratulating each other when they won points for themselves. Also at the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler gets very mad at Cameron when, he finds out that everyone voted out Tyler's best friends Noah. Cameron soon says sorry, in which Tyler calmed down and said its fine. But deep down, Tyler was still a little mad. Final Four Face Off! At the challenge, both Cameron and Tyler were very happy to see the other contestants. Tyler says to everyone that he is sorry to the people who he got eliminated. In which a lot of people, say they are rooting for Tyler to win. This alerts Cameron, as Tyler will be impossible to beat in a Vote in the Finale. This makes Cameron very determined to win the challenge. Throughout the challenge, both Cameron and Tyler were tied with the most points. But Cameron is awarded Immunity, and the power to eliminate someone on the spot. Tyler tells Cameron, that there will be no hard feelings if Cameron doesn't decide to choose him, and rather Sky for the Finale. Cameron ended up choosing Sky, saying that Tyler is way too powerful in the Finale. And would almost definitively win the game in a land-slide. Cameron says he is sorry, in which Tyler says that he doesn't care, and says that they will always be friends. Totally Dramatic Finale! Tyler ends up voting for Sky to win, instead of Cameron, as Tyler thinks that Sky is more deserving to win then Cameron. This is because Sky created the alliance to get where she is, and that she did play the game, tried her hardest, and that Sky has a tonne of friends and that she did make some hard decisions to get this far, as Cameron, was always with Sky. Tyler acknowledges Cameron for being a power house in the challenges, but stated that, if it wasn't for Sky's alliance with him, that he wouldn't be here. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances